


Not Quite Smut

by blackrider11, Mermaid4ever



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Humour, LaF experiment gone wrong?, One Sentence Trade Off Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid4ever/pseuds/Mermaid4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Camilla tries to be sexy, Laura is confused, Make Room for LaF and their experiments, and Perry is a little too late.</p><p>This will probably never be finished as my co-writer hasn't updated her side of the sentences since December.</p><p>Also, beware run on sentences as we can only write a sentence before trading off.</p><p>Also... apparently we traded off going from third person to second person and back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by two authors, one wants to write smut but tries not to, one hates smut and still somehow manages it to be innuendo-ish.

To be perfectly honest, this sight was last thing that she had expected to see upon opening the door. Everything cleaned up and put away, except for a stray tag in the middle of the walkway. Perhaps something was wrong or, and this was much more likely, someone did something wrong because there was no way the other occupant ever cleaned anything willingly. Shaking her head, because this was besides the point, she looked at the tag and her jaw dropped. She blinked her eyes, doing a double take to make sure, yup it was still there clearly written in tiny print. Her breath catching, and her heart now beating quite a bit faster, she dropped the tag and looked down the hall. Each step she took down the hall did nothing to calm her nerves, instead she could practically hear the blood pounding in her ears and feel the apprehension in her body build with each breath. She paused fingertips on the door handle, as she could hear faint music coming through the door in a soft and rhythmic beat.

Steeling herself, she opened the door, only to be greeted with a very graceful Carmilla falling off the bed. She bust out laughing only to stop abruptly when Carmilla stood up. Carmilla gave her the look of a very unimpressed and miffed cat, a bit too appropriate given the circumstance. The black leather outfit she was wearing not leaving much to the imagination, and it also making her look a bit like Catwoman. Not the Catwoman in the New 52 that DC kept pushing onto its consumers but more along the lines of the classic femme fatale that one finds in those old detective movies...just with a whole lot more leather.

“I didn’t think you would actually go through with my idea.”

“Well cupcake,” Carmilla said “I simply couldn’t resist after finding this top.”

“Well it certainly is something…” You approach her and let your fingers glide against the smooth leather.

You know how these things go: one thing leads to another and another and then magical, and often quite sweaty, stuff happens, and this is usually true… unless you have a friend named LaFontaine, whose constant motto in life seems to be “Make room for Laf.”

“Hey guys, so I found this new chemical that when it touches leather it..” Tripping and ‘accidentally’ spilling some on Carmilla’s outfit, “Shit.”

“Smooth,” Carmilla started, there was probably more to that sentence, it was unfortunately lost in the following mess of well… said useless vampire shimmering out of existence.

“Fuck, Laura. I’m sorry,” apologized LaFontaine.

“Oh fuck I’m a ghost, hey I’m a ghost….” Carmilla leaned over and pinched Laura. Or at least that was the attempt, it didn’t work, was tingly though. She huffed to herself, walking over to Laf and tried to strangling their neck. While that particular action was somewhat cathartic though frustrating that it didn’t work, and it did nothing to improve the overall situation that Carmilla found herself in. 

“I’m so sorry Laura I just really wanted to try out this new chemical because it has a strange reaction to leather, and I knew the brooding cat here always wears something leather! So, I figured I could just come here and get some, I mean borrow some, yeah, totally borrow.”

“So instead of ‘borrowing’ the leather you decide to disintegrate my girlfriend!”

“Uh…” LaF looked sheepish, “yes?”

“Well….fuck...what now?” Laura looked lost at her own words.

LaFontaine looked taken aback, and maybe a bit on edge, as Laura had just dropped the F-bomb.

“Well there is supposed to be another mixture I can make that will reverse the effects, but…”

“But what?!!?” Carmilla practically growled at them, not that they could hear it anyway.

“I don’t care what it does Laf, I want Carmilla back now!”

LaF looked guilty, “It may or may not make it worse, there’s a 50/50 chance it could make it worse.”

“Do it, I’ll take that risk, she would do anything to save me and I will do anything save her.”

“Laura! Carmilla! I’ve come to warn you,” Perry arrived on the scene about nineteen sentences too late to prevent exactly what happened nineteen sentences ago.

Perry looked between the two of them and put the pieces together, “LaFontaine, honey, I know you wanted to test on them, but Laura here looks mighty disheveled and I think this has gone a bit too far.”

“But Perr, it’s for science,” LaFontaine argued.

“No, you will not get…” clearing her throat “Ahem, things for a month unless you change her back right this instant!”

LaF paled and stood up a bit straighter, “I’ll just be getting back to the lab now. Uh… the Countess just has to rinse it off with water, but can I try one last test?”

“No!” exclaimed the other occupants in the room with varying degrees of intensity.


End file.
